


There Is Something I Have To Say:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Blame/Blaming, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	There Is Something I Have To Say:

*Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The scene was cleaned, & cleared up, Luckily, & Thank God, No one got hurt, when the gun went off. It was a stressful day, Five-O didn’t need anymore stress, & drama. Azra Hassan was arrested for sneaking in a gun, & for attempted murder of a police officer.

Khalid Hassan is the one, who is gonna suffer, Also, He will have to be put up for adoption. Which broke everyone’s hearts at once. When, Everyone left, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams checked on his partner, & secret crush, Commander Steve McGarrett.

“Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, The Blond asked his super seal, as he came into his office. “Yeah, I can’t believe that I was stupid to let my guard down”, He said, as he was keeping the threatening emotions down. Danny just hugged him, & offered as much comfort that he could.

“No, Don’t do that, You are not to blame for this, Also, There is something that I want to say to you...”, He trailed off, as Steve nodded for him to go on. “I am in love with you, I think that I always was, You are the most important person, besides my kids”. Steve smiled, as he was hearing this.

“I am in love with you too, Danno, You are very important to me, I had never been this happy in my life, I have you to thank for that”, They shared a kiss, & it was the best kiss that they had experienced.

“How would you like to spend the weekend with me in Maui ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked the Five-O Commander hopefully, The Dark-Haired Man said, “I would love to”, & smiled. They started planning for their trip.

The End.


End file.
